The present invention relates to flexible pouches and, more particularly, the present invention relates to flexible pouches that provide chambers for separate storage of liquid components or liquid and dry components.
Flexible pouches are used for packaging a wide variety of consumer products. Many consumer products, such as hair coloring, cleaning and pharmaceutical products, for example, include components that require separate storage for mixing by the consumer prior to use. The use of individual packaging for the separate components, however, requires that a third container be used to package the product for handling and sale of the product to the ultimate consumer of the product. The additional packaging is used only for containing the individual packages and becomes disposable following removal of the individual component packages. The use of individual packaging for the separate components further necessitates that a vessel, such as a bowl, be used to mix the components. The use of a separate vessel for mixing, however, creates the potential for spillage and requires that the vessel be cleaned following use of the product.
Flexible pouches having multiple chambers for separate storage of product components are known. The inclusion of multiple chambers in the single package allows for handling of the product and delivery to an end user without the need for additional packaging. The reduction in the packaging required, therefore, serves to limit waste generated by the product. For use of the product, however, it is still required that the components be removed from the package into a separate vessel for mixing prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,043 to Larkin discloses a multiple chambered flexible package in which a separating barrier between two chambers includes a weakened section. Upon application of sufficient pressure to the contained substance of one the chambers, the weakened portion is designed to rupture to provide for mixing communication between the two chambers. Following mixing of the components, the product is delivered from the package through an access port provided at an end of the package. The weakened portion of the barrier wall, however, may be pressurized inadvertently during shipping and handling of the flexible package for example. Such premature rupturing of the barrier would likely result in waste of a product having components that require separation until immediately prior to use of the product.
The present invention provides a flexible pouch having first and second panels that are secured together along opposite sides of the pouch. The panels define a plurality of chambers for separate storage of multiple components by the pouch.
The pouch further includes a fitment secured to the panels at an end of the pouch. The fitment includes a bore having upper and lower portions. The fitment further includes a plurality of passages each extending from the lower portion of the bore to the chambers.
The pouch also includes a closure having a first portion sized and dimensioned for close interfit with the lower portion of the plug to prevent fluid transfer between the chambers. The first and second closure portions being connected by a frangible connection.
The frangible connection between the first and second closure portions providing for disengagement of the first closure portion from the bore for separation of the first closure portion from the second closure portion. Engagement of the second closure portion with the upper portion of the bore providing for mixing of the components within the pouch.